Gallant
by takanashi misaki
Summary: Siapa bilang pertemuan di atap selalu dibumbui dengan cerita romantis? Ah, tapi, toh masih terlalu dini bagi Shinpachi untuk mengerti / for #TakashinEvent #TalesOf10&12


Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Gallant © takanashi misaki

 **.**

For #TakaShinEvent #Talesof10&12

[Folklore] The Pied Piper

 **.**

 **Warning** : This is a cheesy fic with too many drama and OOC-ness every here and there.

You've been warned :D

 _I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would've been Yorozuya Sugi-chan instead._

* * *

Shimura Shinpachi tidak pernah menyukai rumah sakit.

Sekalipun ia menghabiskan hampir sepuluh tahun hidupnya keluar-masuk bangunan yang harus ditempuh satu jam perjalanan dari rumahnya tersebut, pemuda yang sejak ulangtahunnya yang terakhir harus mengenakan kacamata minus itu tidak pernah menyukainya.

Dulu, saat kakak perempuannya, Otae, membawa mobil mungil mereka menuju gedung serba putih yang terletak di seberang SMA tempat tetangganya, Ginpachi, mengajar, dia selalu menipu dirinya sendiri, berharap kakaknya berbelok di supermarket atau mengantarkannya ke—mana saja, asal bukan ke sini.

Namun tentu saja mobil mungil hadiah pertunangannya tersebut berbelok sebelum supermarket induk besar di ujung perempatan, dan berhenti di muka gedung. Kakaknya yang cantik dan penuh senyum itu tentu saja akan turun terlebih dulu, membuka pintu belakang dan menarik kursi roda yang dilipat, lalu mendorongnya dan baru berhenti di samping pintu Shinpachi.

"Ayo turun, Shin- _chan_ ," ujarnya lembut, menjulurkan tangan. Membantu Shinpachi turun dan memegang lengannya agar langkahnya yang goyah tidak tergelincir, selagi pemuda kurus berumur empat belas itu berhati-hati bangkit hanya untuk kembali duduk di atas kursi roda.

Shinpachi sampai hapal dengan orang-orang di rumah sakit; Tsukuyo- _sensei_ yang juga bekerja sebagai guru UKS di SMA Ginpachi, Hinowa- _san_ yang mengepalai kantin, Tetsuko- _san_ yang sering mondar-mandir dengan kotak besar berisi peralatan, Okita Mitsuba- _san_ yang ruangannya berada di koridor sebelah, serta Hasegawa- _san_ yang sering tidur-tiduran di bangku taman.

Sampai tahun lalu, Shinpachi masih diperbolehkan menjalani rawat jalan—walaupun ia jadi merasa tidak enak pada kakaknya karena ia harus diantar kemana-mana—dan secara rutin Tsukuyo datang ke rumahnya untuk memeriksanya, terutama saat kakaknya atau Kondo, tunangan kakaknya, berhalangan mengantarnya.

Atas permintaan Shinpachi, sejak musim gugur tahun lalu, Tsukuyo akhirnya mendaftarkannya sebagai pasien di bangsal rawat inap, satu gedung dengan Mitsuba.

Tentu saja, awalnya, kakaknya sangat keberatan jauh darinya.

"Aku masih bisa mengantarmu setiap hari, Shin- _chan_!"

"Shinpachi- _kun_ , tolong mengertilah, lebih berat bagiku dan Otae- _san_ bila kami tidak bisa selalu ada untukmu. Jam besuk di rumah sakit itu terbatas, kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Shinpachi menyahut pelan. "Kan, ada Tsukuyo- _sensei_ juga di sana. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan merecoki pekerjaan _ane-ue_ dan Kondo- _san_. Aku juga tidak mau kalian bertunangan terlalu lama. Dan siapa tahu di rumah sakit keadaanku jadi lebih baik? Kan, kalian berdua tahu, di sini aku bosan berada dalam kamar terus."

"Tapi—"

"Tenang saja," Tsukuyo meletakkan tangannya di pundak Otae dengan lembut. "Akan kami pastikan keadaan Shinpachi- _kun_ membaik, dan semoga dia bisa kembali ke rumah secepatnya."

Akan tetapi, setahun berlalu tanpa perkembangan signifikan. Untungnya, angka-angka pada tabel dan papan dada yang dibawa Tsukuyo memang menunjukkan peningkatan, jadi keadaan Shinpachi di sini memang lebih terpantau dan _sedikit demi sedikit_ , membaik.

Walau pantangan demi pantangan justru bertambah; salah satunya membuat Shinpachi hanya mendapatkan jatah paling banyak dua jam meninggalkan ranjangnya. Satu lagi mengharuskan Shinpachi kemana-mana menggunakan kursi roda; jadi demi kemudahan orang banyak, Shinpachi memilih menggunakan waktu bebasnya selama dua jam untuk mendorong kursi rodanya ke taman.

Biasanya, seorang suster cantik bernama Tama biasa menemaninya, mendorongnya berkeliling taman dan mengantarnya kembali ke kamar tepat selama dua jam. Tapi, pagi ini Shinpachi meminta izin untuk mendorong kursinya sendiri.

"Silakan pakai ini, Shinpachi- _sama_ ," ujar Tama, mengangsurkan sebuah _timer_. "Nanti, lima belas menit sebelum batas waktu, _timer_ ini akan menyala. Tolong kembali ke ruangan Anda saat itu, Shinpachi- _sama_."

"Eh," Shinpachi menggaruk kepalanya. "Walau misalnya tempat saya jalan-jalan Cuma lima menit dari kamar, saya tetap sudah harus kembali?"

"Harus," Tama mengangguk tegas. "Saya tidak ingin ada kejadian yang tidak bisa saya antisipasi. Lima belas menit, dan saya akan menunggu Anda di kamar untuk mengecek."

Menghela napas, Shinpachi menerima _timer_ berbentuk bulat itu. "Baik. Terimakasih, Tama- _san_."

Mendorong kursi rodanya menuju lift, Shinpachi meraih tombol, dan lift itu berdenting terbuka. Saat pintu itu kembali tertutup, Shinpachi terdiam, menunggu lift itu membawanya sampai atap sambil menimang _timer_ yang diberikan Tama.

Hidup hampir terisolasi di rumah sakit begini, Shinpachi tidak sempat berkenalan dengan banyak orang. Bahkan saat Kondo bermaksud memberinya ponsel sebagai hadiah ulangtahun, Shinpachi dengan sopan menolaknya karena ia tidak punya nomor siapapun untuk disimpan, kecuali nomor Otae dan Kondo—dan mungkin Ginpachi dan Tsukuyo, tapi ia jarang berbicara dengan kedua orang yang disebut belakangan kecuali ada keperluan.

Lift berdenting terbuka. Shinpachi meletakkan _timer_ itu di pangkuannya dan mendorong kursinya. Saat ia keluar dari lift, pandangannya jatuh pada seroang gadis berambut pirang sepunggung yang baru dilihatnya sekali ini.

Gadis itu berlalu dengan gerakan ringan. Dari seragamnya, kelihatannya dia adalah salah satu murid di sekolah Ginpachi; gadis itu tampak cantik dan modis. Ia berbalik dan menekan tombol, dan secara kebetulan matanya yang berwarna biru bertemu sekilas dengan Shinpachi.

Saat gadis itu tersenyum dan menunduk sopan, entah kenapa Shinpachi merasa wajahnya memerah.

Lift menutup, penunjuk angka di tombolnya juga sudah menunjukkan lift itu bergerak turun. Namun Shinpachi masih membeku di tempatnya.

Gadis itu cantik. Seragamnya juga tampak rapi dan modis. Tas sekolahnya tampak manis dengan hiasan bulu bulat berwarna oranye. Bahkan Shinpachi juga sempat melihat kuku gadis itu dihiasi dengan—apa istilahnya? _Nail-paint_? Pokoknya penuh dengan pola gambar-gambar imut dan berwarna-warni, lengkap dengan ponsel berlayar sentuh yang juga dihias dengan imut, berlatar oranye.

Benar-benar seorang gadis SMA yang tengah menjalani masa mudanya.

Shinpachi menghela napas. Bohong bila ia tidak merasa iri; sedari kecil, ia hanya sempat menjalani sekolah sekitar dua tahun, sebelum Otae memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Ginpachi- _san_ , yang saat itu masih menjadi guru les pada sebuah lembaga bimbingan belajar, untuk mengajari Shinpachi secara privat. Setelah itu ia sepenuhnya menjalani kehidupan _homeschooling_. Otae terlalu takut bila ia jauh dari orang-orang rumahnya dan _misalkan_ ada kejadian tak terduga.

Kondo sempat meyakinkan Otae untuk mengembalikan Shinpachi ke bangku SMP, namun mungkin justru hal itu mengakibatkan tubuhnya memberontak. Pada akhirnya, keadaan Shinpachi memburuk—cukup buruk hingga ia harus menjalani rawat jalan teratur dan berakhir di rumah sakit hingga kini.

Shinpachi mengusap matanya—entah kenapa mendadak pandangannya terhalang air yang menggenang, lalu memutar kursi rodanya.

Di atap, sekalipun ia jarang kemari, ia tahu bahwa tidak ada apa-apa sejauh mata memandang kecuali kelebatan kain putih; jemuran selimut dan seprai rumah sakit. Lagipula, atap gedung kiri tempatnya tinggal ini sempit. Kadang saat ia berjalan-jalan di taman, ia dapat melihat seprai putih melambai dari atap gedungnya.

Mendorong kursi rodanya mendekati pagar pembatas, Shinpachi tersenyum senang melihat pemandangan di bawah. Hasegawa- _san_ , seperti biasa, tidur-tiduran di bangku taman. Tsukuyo- _sensei_ dengan santai merokok, lalu tampak mencoret sesuatu pada kertas yang terselip di papan dadanya. Mitsuba- _san_ sedang berjalan-jalan ditemani seorang lelaki tinggi berambut hitam yang sepertinya pacarnya.

 _Pacar_.

"Ah, bahkan Mitsuba- _san_ juga punya pacar, ya," ucap Shinpachi, hampir tanpa sadar. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada gadis cantik berambut pirang tadi, lalu pada kakaknya dan Kondo- _san_ yang akhirnya akan menikah akhir bulan Oktober nanti.

 _Tampaknya semua orang menjalani kehidupan yang normal, kecuali dirinya._

Pikiran seperti itu membuat dadanya sesak—

"Apa maksudmu, 'bahkan Mitsuba- _san_ juga punya pacar'?"

Shinpachi terlonjak kaget saat mendadak didengarnya suara di balik punggungnya. Mengucek matanya, ia berbalik—

Dan seorang pemuda yang sama-sama mengenakan pakaian pasien masuk dalam pandangannya. Pemuda itu kelihatannya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya—namun kelihatannya tidak mungkin setua Mitsuba- _san_. Sebelah mata dan kepalanya rapat terbungkus perban, sedang mata kirinya yang berwarna _olive_ menatapnya, dengan pandangan yang cenderung meremehkan. Sebuah seringaian tercetak di wajahnya yang tampan namun dingin.

"Eh—anu—"

"Maksumu, orang sakit tidak seharusnya punya pacar?"

Shinpachi ternganga selama dua detik sebelum suara tawa mengejek kembali menyadarkannya. "Bu—bukan begitu!" sergahnya.

"Bukan begitu?" ulang pemuda itu, merubah posisi duduknya. Seringai itu belum lepas dari bibirnya saat ia kembali berbicara, "Ah, aku tahu. Kau iri, kan?"

Darah memenuhi wajah Shinpachi lebih cepat dari yang bisa dibayangkannya. "I—iri—bukan—" gagapnya, membuat pemuda itu tertawa lagi.

"Kalau begitu, mau pacaran denganku?"

Seandainya ini di komik, mungkin rahang Shinpachi sudah membentur tanah saking lebarnya ia menganga. "Hah?" Berselang lima detik, dan hanya itu kata yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya. "Pa-car?" ulang Shinpachi.

Pemuda itu mengangguk yakin.

"Anu. Uh, tapi—kita kan sama-sama cowok—"

"Belum pernah dengar soal isu LGBT?" pemuda itu mendecakkan lidah. "Benar-benar kurang main. Pacaranlah denganku, akan kuajak kemanapun kau suka."

Alis Shinpachi mengertu semakin dalam. Ada banyak sanggahan yang berputar di kepalanya, namun kalimat yang akhirnya lolos dari mulutnya adalah, "Bahkan ke sekolah?"

Pemuda itu tampak terkejut—selama sedetik—dan kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih keras, sambil memegangi perutnya. "Mana ada kencan di sekolah?" tanyanya di sela-sela tawanya. Ia mengusap airmata di ujung matanya, dan menatap Shinpachi dengan air muka tulus. "Tapi kalau kau memang mau ke sana, sesuai janjiku, akan kuantar."

Entah kenapa, melihat ekspresi santai pemuda itu, jantung Shinpachi berdetak kencang—

 _Hah?_

Menggelengkan kepala, Shinpachi meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dada.

 _Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg—_

Apa-apaan?!

"Oi," panggil pemuda itu, membuat Shinpachi tersentak.

"Bu—bukan begitu! Aku—aku tidak mungkin deg-degan gara-gara cowok—"panik, Shinpachi mengibaskan tangannya.

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Deg-degan juga nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya, meletakkan kepalanya di tangan yang terjulur di atas sandaran bangku.

 _Apa-apaan._

Entah kenapa pose seperti itu membuat pemuda berambut keunguan di depannya itu tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih _ganteng_.

"Jadi? Mau pacaran denganku?"

"Apa-apaan!" tanpa sadar Shinpachi menaikkan volume suaranya. "Lagipula, kita tidak kenal satu sama lain! Dan mana mungkin aku mau pacaran dengan sesama laki-laki—terus, kau kan, juga tidak tahu kenapa aku berada di sini!"

"Wah, santai, santai," pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia menyeringai, bangkit dari bangku. "Jangan galak begitu, dong. Nanti cepat tua, lho," lanjutnya.

"Yang membuatku teriak-teriak begini siapa?!"

Pemuda itu terkekeh saat melewati kursi roda Shinpachi. "Wah, seram. Benar juga, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau ada di sini. Gawat nanti kalau ternyata jantungmu bermasalah, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh Tsukuyo- _sensei_."

Sambil mengatakan hal itu dengan santainya, pemuda itu menekan tombol lift. Shinpachi memutar kursi rodanya, menatap punggung lelaki itu.

"Sampai nanti, Shimura- _kun_."

Lift berdenting terbuka, dan pemuda itu melambai.

Ketika angka pada lift bergerak turun, Shinpachi baru menyadari satu hal; _bagaimana pemuda itu bisa tahu siapa namanya?_

 **.**

Esoknya, ketika pintu Shinpachi mendorong pintu yang tidak biasanya tertutup itu, bunyi harmonika memenuhi atap.

Sayangnya, begitu suara kursi roda Shinpachi terdengar berdengung, bunyi harmonika itu terhenti. Dari balik seprai yang bergerak malas terkena angin bulan Agustus, pemuda itu tampak duduk santai di atas bangku. Begitu pandangan mereka berdua bertemu, pemuda itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"Kupikir hari ini kau bakal jalan-jalan di taman lagi," ucapnya saat Shinpachi mendekat.

Shinpachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan curiga, dan pemuda itu tertawa. "Dari sini, kau bisa lihat semuanya," ucapnya, menunjuk pagar pembatas di punggungnya dengan ibu jari. Shinpachi mendorong kursi rodanya dan melongok—benar saja. Hampir seluruh taman terlihat jelas. Samar-samar, obrolan beberapa orang juga ikut terbawa angin.

"Apa kau mendengar namaku dari sini, uh…"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu. "Menurutmu?"

Shinpachi tampak agak bingung. "Anu… maksudmu 'menurutmu', itu… tentang pertanyaanku, atau tentang namamu…?"

Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai, "Menurutmu?"

Kesal, Shinpachi memutar kursi rodanya. Pemuda itu hanya terkekeh, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bangku, merentangakan tangan sepanjang sandaran bangku dan menyilangkan kaki.

Shinpachi melirik harmonika yang tergeletak di samping pemuda itu. "Anu," ucapnya, dan pemuda itu membuka matanya. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Oh? Kenapa baru sekarang bertanya?"

"Ah," Shinpachi merasa wajahnya menghangat. "Aku—kurang pandai berhubungan dengan orang—"

"Karena penyakitmu?"

Shinpachi merasa seolah pemuda itu membaca pikirannya. "…Ya," bisiknya malu-malu.

"Itu bukan alasan, kan," sahut pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau punya banyak teman?" Shinpachi merasa dia butuh membela diri, maka ia menukas dengan suara dinaikkan.

Pemuda itu meraih harmonika dan menimang-nimangnya sejenak sebelum angkat bicara. "Beberapa."

"Beberapa itu, berapa?"

Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya punya teman harus dihitung?"

"Tapi tadi cara ngomongmu seolah kau kenal dengan—seisi SMA seberang, misalnya."

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Kalau Cuma tahu namanya, sih, iya. Tapi, kan, beda dengan berteman."

Kali ini giliran Shinpachi yang mengerutkan kening. "Apanya yang beda? Namanya teman, asal sudah bicara dan tahu namanya, sudah bisa dibilang teman, kan?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, menepuk kepala Shinpachi. "Teman itu beda dengan kenalan, Shimura- _kun_. Sudah kubilang, kau kurang main."

"Apa hubungannya main dengan teman?!"

"Hmm," Pemuda itu meletakkan jari di bibir. "Kalau kau punya teman, kau pasti akan main dengan temanmu, kan?"

"…Itu…iya, sih."

"Kalau punya teman," Pemuda itu bangkit. "Kau tentu nggak akan keluyuran sendiri begini, kan."

Shinpachi merasa wajahnya memerah. "Lho, kalau begitu kau juga tidak punya teman, dong!"

"Punya," sahut pemuda itu santai. Ia mengantongi harmonikanya dan meregangkan badan. "Tapi sudah pulang."

Ingatan Shinpachi melayang pada gadis berambut pirang yang kemarin ditemuinya. "Apa kakak rambut pirang yang kemarin ke sini?"

Pemuda itu menoleh, menatapnya dengan eksrepsi kaget yang perlahan-lahan luntur menjadi senyum. "Kaupanggil dia 'kakak', tapi aku Cuma 'kau', ya?" alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu balas bertanya.

Sekali ini, entah kenapa Shinpachi merasa sangat muak pada pemuda itu. "Aku kembali duluan," ucapnya ketus, memutar kursi roda dan mendorongnya menjauh. Ia baru akan menjulurkan tangan, bermaksud menyentuh tombol lift saat mendadak terdengar suara harmonika.

Shinpachi menghentikan gerakannya. Mendorong kursi rodanya menjauhi lift, dan terdiam di situ. Memejamkan mata, ia membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam permainan harmonika pemuda aneh itu.

 **.**

Lagi-lagi, permainan harmonika pemuda itu berhenti saat Shinpachi mendekat. "Anu, aku tidak keberatan kau melanjutkannya, kok," ujar Shinpachi, mengangkat alis.

Pemuda itu mengantongi harmonikanya. "Aku keberatan," sahutnya. "Kalau kumainkan sekarang, kita nggak bisa ngobrol, kan," lanjutnya santai.

Shinpachi bersandar pada punggung kursi rodanya. "Sayang," ucapnya, membuat alis pemuda itu terangkat. "Padahal aku suka permainan harmonikamu. Dan lagi, aku hanya bisa mendengarkannya sekilas di jam-jam ini."

"Wah," pemuda itu menatap Shinpachi dengan lengan terlipat. "Hanya suka permainanku? Akunya gimana?"

Shinpachi menghela napas kesal—lama-lama dia membiasakan dirinya bereaksi datar pada pemuda tebal muka di hadapannya. "Tidak ada hubungannya. Dan tolong pakai baju yang benar," ujar Shinpachi, mendorong kursi rodanya mendekat, meraih baju pasien pemuda itu. Entah dia ingin masuk angin atau bagaimana, tapi di atap dengan angin sekencang ini, ketiga kancing paling atas dibiarkan bebas. Perban putih yang menutup dada dan perutnya nampak jelas—padahal biarpun ia memakai bajunya dengan rapi, bayang perban itu tetap menjejak di tubuhnya yang kurus.

Shinpachi menelan ludah.

Sedikit banyak, ia penasaran dengan alasan yang membawa pemuda itu ke rumah sakit ini.

"Hari ini panas," gumam pemuda itu, seperti membela diri. Mengembalikan pikiran Shinpachi yang sempat kemana-mana.

"Tetap saja itu bukan alasan. Kalau penyakitmu makin parah, kan, banyak orang yang repot," sahut Shinpachi, mengikatkan tali pada baju berwarna biru pucat itu. "Nah, sudah."

Saat Shinpachi menengadah, pandangannya bertemu dengan secercah kilau _olive_. Pemiliknya tersenyum lembut saat mengacak rambut Shinpachi—membuat jantung Shinpachi entah kenapa terdengar berdentam di telinganya. "Anu, kenapa—"

Pemuda itu terkekeh. Matanya terpejam, dengan alis berkerut ringan dan semburat kemerahan muncul, tipis di tulang pipinya. Giginya yang putih rapi terlihat, membuat wajah pemuda yang lebih sering terlihat seolah meremehkan Shinpachi ini jadi terlihat lebih kekanakan.

"Mungkin aku harus sering-sering membiarkan kancing bajuku terlepas, nih."

 **.**

Hari ini, bocah berkacamata itu tak terlihat.

Tentu saja tidak, batinku sambil terkekeh.

Berguling santai sambil menyilangkan kaki, aku meraih harmonika yang untungnya terletak tepat di ujung jangkauan tanganku.

Aku menarik napas,

 **.**

Hari itu, hingga _timer_ Shinpachi berbunyi, bangku putih panjang itu tetap tak diduduki oleh siapapun, segigih apapun Shinpachi menunggunya. Mematikan _timer_ setengah hati, Shinpachi menghela napas.

Bunyi harmonika samar-samar terdengar dari lantai di bawahnya.

Menghela napas sekali lagi, Shinpachi memutar kursi rodanya.

[ _Aku keberatan_ ]

[ _Kalau kumainkan sekarang, kita nggak bisa ngobrol, kan_ ]

Sekali ini Shinpachi memahami logika pemuda aneh itu.

Karena saat ini, daripada mendengar bunyi harmonika itu, sebetulnya Shinpachi akan lebih berterimakasih bila pemuda menyebalkan itu ada di sini, duduk di atas bangku sambil menyilangkan kaki, dengan senyum menyebalkannya yang biasa.

 **.**

Pemuda itu melambai.

Shinpachi sudah memarkir kursi rodanya terlebih dulu, dengan kotak berwarna cerah di pangkuan.

"Apa, tuh?" Pemuda itu menunduk saat jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat.

Berusaha tidak memperhatikan kedua tangan yang kini seluruhnya dibungkus rapat oleh perban, Shinpachi berdeham. "Tadi Ginpachi- _san_ membawakan ini. Kau mau?" Shinpachi mengulurkan sebuah sosis berbentuk gurita. Pemuda itu membuka mulut, dan Shinpachi menyuapkannya hati-hati.

"Enak," komentar pemuda itu, duduk di samping Shinpachi. Menekuk kakinya, ia bergeser mendekat, dengan tangan kanan terjulur, hampir menyentuh pundak Shinpachi. "Lagi," ucapnya, dengan mulut sudah terbuka.

Menusuk sebutir sosis gurita lagi, Shinpachi hendak mengangkatnya, namun jari pemuda itu menyentuh tangan Shinpachi. "Yang lain," ucapnya. Menggerakkan tangan Shinpachi dengan tangannya, ia akhirnya berhenti di atas udang goreng dan menusuknya. Baru setelah itu ia menarik tangannya.

"Nah. Sekarang suapi lagi."

Shinpachi tertawa. "Apaan, tuh? Barusan bisa ngambil sendiri, kan?"

"Beda, dong. Ayo, suapi lagi. Aaa."

Shinpachi, masih tertawa, menyuapkan sepotong udang goreng ke mulut pemuda itu. Tersenyum geli saat pemuda itu mengunyah, Shinpachi bertanya, "Yang ini juga enak?"

Karena mulutnya penuh, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk. Ketika akhirnya bisa menelannya, Shinpachi sudah mengangsurkan potongan brokoli. Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Ah, masa aku terus? Gantian, dong," ucapnya, meraih garpu.

"Eh?" Shinpachi berkedip—dan mendadak sepotong sosis gurita sudah teracung di depan mulutnya.

"Nah, aaa," pemuda itu tersenyum lebar—senyum menyebalkannya yang biasa; namun entah kenapa hari ini Shinpachi tidak merasa senyuman itu menyebalkan.

Shinpachi membuka mulut, dan ia merasakan sosis itu masuk dalam mulutnya lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakannya. "Hau hihak hunga—"

"Kunyah dulu, terus telan. Baru ngomong," tegur pemuda itu.

Mengunyah sosis lembut itu tidak butuh waktu lama, dan dalam sekejap Shinpachi sudah menelannya. "Kau tidak punya bakat menyuapi orang," protesnya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alis. "Benarkah?"

Shinpachi mengangguk yakin. "Tadi terlalu cepat!"

"Oh, begitu," meletakkan garpu, pemuda itu memandang Shinpachi dengan senyum memenuhi wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, ajari aku sampai bisa, dong."

 **.**

Hari ini, pemuda berkacamata itu tidak datang.

Memasukkan tiga potong kertas persegi panjang berwarna cerah dalam kantong, aku menghela napas. Padahal besok aku sudah akan meninggalkan tempat ini.

Kalau beruntung, nanti pasti Matako akan menjemput. Kalau tidak… yah, aku akan tetap bersama Bansai. Atau Kamui—tidak, pasti Kamui.

Tidak buruk-buruk amat.

Tapi saat aku meraih harmonika, pikiranku kembali melayang pada sosok di atas kursi roda; dengan wajah dan pikiran yang sama-sama polos.

Melirik sisi kanan bangku ini, entah kenapa ada perasaan kosong yang familiar, biar entah sudah berapa lama terakhir kali aku merasakannya.

Mendekatkan harmonika ke bibir,

 **.**

Suara harmonika samar-samar terdengar di atas bunyi peralatan medis yang gemanya memenuhi ruangan. Shinpachi membuka matanya.

"Shin- _chan_ , tidur lagi saja," Otae bangkit, mengusap kening Shinpachi perlahan. "Kau baru tidur beberapa menit," lanjutnya.

Shinpachi menoleh, memandang jendela.

"Kesilauan, ya? Mau kakak tutup?" Otae sudah beranjak, namun Shinpachi menggeleng perlahan.

"Dibuka saja," bisiknya dari balik masker.

Walau Otae menatapnya heran, namun kakaknya tetap meluluskan permintaannya. Sinar matahari masuk dalam ruangan tanpa penghalang, bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus perlahan.

Dan suara harmonika yang terdengar sedikit lebih jelas.

"Wah, ternyata di rumah sakit boleh main musik?" melongokkan kepalanya, Otae menoleh ke kanan-kiri, seolah mencari sumber suara itu. "Bagus, ya, Shin- _chan_?"

" _Ane-ue_ ," panggil Shinpachi, dan Otae menoleh. "Aku pengin ke atap," mohonnya.

"Tidak boleh," sahut Otae tegas.

"Sebentar saja," bujuk Shinpachi, namun kakaknya tetap menggeleng.

"Tidurlah lagi," ucap Otae, menarik selimut Shinpachi, dan kembali mengusap kening Shinpachi.

Walau benci mengakuinya, namun ketika Shinpachi menutup mata, dengan diiringi suara harmonika yang diakrabi telinganya, dada Shinpachi terasa menghangat.

 **.**

"Hari ini kau tidak datang," seolah menyalahkannya, pemuda itu entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan kamarnya, bersandar di bingkai pintu, dengan kedua tangan masuk dalam saku celana.

Shinpachi tertawa lemah dari balik masker. "Kau juga tidak setiap hari datang."

Mendecakkan lidah, pemuda itu masuk ke ruangan Shinpachi, dan menutup pintu perlahan. "Tapi hari ini rencananya aku mau memberimu sesuatu," ucapnya.

Menoleh, Shinpachi melihat pemuda itu duduk santai dengan sebelah kaki ditekuk di ujung ranjangnya. "Katanya kau suka permainanku," ucapnya—ada nada bangga yang terdengar agak jelas di situ. "Jadi panggil temanmu, dan pamerkan aku," mengangsurkan tiga potong kertas tipis persegi panjang berwarna campuran antara merah muda dan krem, pemuda itu tersenyum. "Ah, tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan bermain harmonika."

Shinpachi menerima kertas itu dengan tangan gemetar. "Jadi buat apa aku menontonmu? Kan, yang kusukai darimu itu permainan harmonikamu?"

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Nanti akan lebih hebat lagi. Kau pasti belum pernah mendengarkan orkestra, kan?"

Shinpachi menggeleng, dan pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Makanya, cepat sembuh. Lalu datanglah ke pertunjukan tahunan klubku."

Tersenyum, Shinpachi membalik kertas itu. Tanggal yang tercetak di atasnya kurang dari seminggu lagi. "Kalau tidak memainkan harmonika, besok kau akan memainkan apa?"

"Saksofon," jawab pemuda itu. "Pokoknya, begitu dengar sendiri, kau pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta," tawanya.

Mau tidak mau Shinpachi ikut tertawa.

"Terus," pemuda itu berdeham. "Besok, aku mau dengar jawabanmu."

Shinpachi menelengkan kepala. "Jawaban apa?"

Pemuda itu mendecakkan lidah. "Waktu kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku kan menembakmu, ingat?"

Wajah Shinpachi kontan bersemu merah. "Tapi—itu kan—"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, kok. Buktinya aku menepati janji, kan, membawamu ke sekolah?" Pemuda itu menatap Shinpachi lurus.

Shinpachi menelan ludah. "Itu—aku—"

Namun ucapannya terpotong saat pemuda itu menyentil keningnya.

"Aku nggak bilang harus dijawab sekarang, kan?" ucapnya, tersenyum.

"Anu," bisik Shinpachi lambat-lambat.

"Hm?"

"Aku… bahkan belum tahu namamu."

Pemuda itu berkedip. "Lho, aku belum pernah bilang?" tanyanya, dan Shinpachi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus—dengan separuh senyum yang lebih tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Mendekatkan wajahnya, pemuda itu berbisik.

"Takasugi Shinsuke."

 _Takasugi Shinsuke._

 _Takasugi-_ san _._

Shinpachi mengulang nama itu dalam hati.

"Nanti, kalau kau mau mencariku, sebutkan saja 'Takasugi Shinsuke dari kelas 3-E'," ucap Takasugi, bangkit, dengan santai kembali menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Shinpachi masih sempat bertatapan dengan keping _olive_ itu sejenak, sebelum Takasugi berbalik.

Melambaikan tangan, Takasugi membuka pintu.

"Selamat tidur."

 **.**

"Saya ingin jalan-jalan."

"Tidak boleh."

"Ditemani juga tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak boleh."

"Kenapa? Saya kan sudah sehat begini."

"Iya, ngomongnya nanti, ya, kalau bisa napas sendiri tanpa bantuan masker oksigen."

Bersungut-sungut, Shinpachi menarik selimut hingga menutup lehernya.

Sepertinya Takasugi- _san_ sudah keluar dari rumah sakit; sudah lima hari ini ia tidak mendengar permainan harmonikanya.

Entah kenapa, Shinpachi merasa agak kesepian.

 **.**

* * *

Takasugi tidak bohong; di hadapan penampilan tunggal saksofonnya, permainan harmonika Takasugi seolah seperti mainan setengah hati anak-anak.

Shinpachi tercengang bahkan setelah Takasugi menyelesaikan lagunya.

"Bagus banget, kan?" seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang yang dikepang mendadak menepuk bahunya. Shinpachi menoleh, dan pemuda itu nyengir lebar. "Aku belum pernah dengar ada orang lain yang bisa main musik lebih bagus dari Shinsuke,"' ujarnya lagi, menggigit _takoyaki_. "Ah, mau?" tawarnya, menyodorkan sebutir _takoyaki_.

Shinpachi membuka mulutnya, dan pemuda itu mendorong _takoyaki_ itu lembut.

Suara riuh-rendah festival seolah teredam ketika Takasugi kembali meniup saksofonnya, dan Shinpachi menutup matanya.

 _Ini dia_.

Entah kenapa, baru beberapa hari tidak mendengar permainan Takasugi, ia sudah _serindu_ ini. Padahal kesan pertamanya pada pemuda itu benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

Dan entah kenapa, Shinpachi yakin, bukan Cuma permainan Takasugi yang ia rindukan.

"Pergi, yuk?" pemuda berambut merah itu tiba-tiba menggamit tangannya.

"Eh?" Shinpachi membuka matanya dengan kaget. "Kemana?"

"Kok, tanya kemana?" pemuda itu menunjuk pintu di samping panggung. "Lewat situ, nanti kita ketemu sama Shinsuke."

"Eh—" Shinpachi merasa lengannya ditarik saat pemuda itu sudah bangkit duluan.

"Mau kemana?" mendadak suara familiar menghentikan gerakan pemuda berambut merah itu.

Shinpachi menoleh—dan tiba-tiba saja ia baru menyadari permainan saksofon yang terhenti, dan Takasugi yang sudah berada di antaranya dan pemuda itu. Mengenakan kemeja ungu berpola _argyle_ yang tak dikancingkan dan kaos berwarna hitam polos di atas celana _jeans_ senada, Shinpachi hampir tak mengenali Takasugi. Terutama, karena entah kenapa, seluruh perban yang menempel di tubuh Takasugi seolah menguap—dan tak ada bekas luka apapun di baliknya. Bahkan keping _olive_ kembar yang kini menatap Kamui dengan galak itu sejernih yang pernah dibayangkannya.

"Kamui, kalau mau ke toilet, pergi saja sendiri," ujar Takasugi, menepis tangan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Kamui dan menurunkan lengan Shinpachi.

"Lho, anak ini nggak ikut kita?" Kamui menggaruk kepalanya, menatap Shinpachi dengan bingung.

Takasugi menoleh, menatap Shinpachi lamat-lamat, sebelum menjawab, "Bukan sekarang."

Mendadak perasaan dingin yang aneh merambati tengkuk Shinpachi. Ia meraih tangan Takasugi tepat waktunya sebelum pemuda itu berbalik.

"Takasugi- _san_ , mau kemana? Aku ikut!"

Takasugi berkedip, terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum lembut.

Shinpachi merasa tangan lebar Takasugi mengelus puncak kepalanya pelan.

"Datanglah. Akan kutunggu. Kalau sampai tersasar, tanyakan saja namaku pada sembarang orang."

Shinpachi mengerjapkan mata, merasa ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi Takasugi. "Datang—aku pasti datang! Takasugi- _san_ , tolong tunggu aku!"

Takasugi tertawa. "Lho, barusan kan sudah kubilang begitu."

"Takasugi- _san_ —"

[ _"Shin-_ chan _!"_ ]

Mendadak kakinya terasa berat. Lutunya tidak bisa digerakkan, betisnya seolah digelayuti beban tak terlihat, pahanya berat dan kaku, seperti memangku batu.

"—aku pasti akan menjawabnya dengan baik—"

[ _"Shin-_ chan _!"_ ]

Ia meremat ujung lengan kemeja Takasugi. Separuh tubuhnya seolah lumpuh; seolah ia kembali duduk di atas kursi roda.

"—jadi tunggu aku di sini, ya! Pokoknya aku pasti datang—"

[ _"Shin-_ chan _!"_ ]

Kamui mengangkat bahu. Mengunyah sebutir _takoyaki_ lagi, ia berbalik, dan membaur dengan riuh-rendah festival. Dua kejap kemudian, rambut merahnya yang seharusnya mencolok tenggelam di antara warna-warni arakan yang bergerak maju.

"—permainan saksofon Takasugi- _san_ benar-benar bagus—iya, aku jadi beneran suka—"

Takasugi tersenyum lembut. Meletakkan jarinya di bibir Shinpachi, pemuda berambut keunguan itu sengaja memotong kata-katanya.

"Nanti akan kumainkan sepuasmu, jadi sekarang jawab orang yang memanggilmu," ucapnya.

Shinpachi berkedip.

[ _"Shin-_ chan _!"_ ]

Suara yang seperti seruan samar—lebih karena tenggelam oleh riuhnya festival itu—kembali terdengar.

Shinpachi menoleh. Asal suara itu sepertinya berada jauh sekali di belakang mereka. Sementara orang-orang bergerak maju, perlahan membuatnya dan Takasugi seolah tertahan dan berada di barisan terakhir.

Namun Takasugi sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkannya, walau ia juga tidak lantas melakukan apapun untuk membantu Shinpachi berdiri.

Sebutir air mata mengalir di pipinya saat ia meremat lengan baju pasien Takasugi—entah sejak kapan kemeja dan saksofon Takasugi lenyap; sebagai gantinya, baju pasien berwarna putih-biru dan perban kembali membungkus pemuda itu. Riuh-rendah festival seolah ditenggelamkan bunyi kelebat seprai dan selimut putih rumah sakit yang dimainkan angin. Kursi yang diduduki Shinpachi mendadak memanjang, membentuk bangku berwarna putih. Persis bangku yang biasa diduduki oleh Takasugi. Di sisi kanan pahanya, sebuah harmonika tergeletak begitu saja seolah ditinggalkan.

Angin hangat bertiup lembut.

Langit cerah tanpa awan, berwarna sebiru lukisan di buku bergambar Shinpachi sewaktu kecil.

Takasugi hanya diam, membiarkan rambutnya dimainkan angin. Perban yang menutup mata dan kepalanya perlahan mulai merekah oleh warna merah. Tapi pemuda itu tetap menyunggingkan senyumnya, menanti kelanjutan racauan Shinpachi.

Shinpachi terisak.

"Aku—aku—Takasugi- _san_ , aku—"

* * *

 **.**

Shinpachi membuka matanya.

Angin di atap rumah sakit mengelus wajah Shinpachi saat pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah MP3 Player.

Duduk pada bangku panjang yang terlalu besar untuk satu orang, Shinpachi memasang _headset_ dan sekali lagi memejamkan matanya.

Hampur sebulan yang lalu, ia masih terbaring lemah di ranjang ICU, hampir tidak bisa merespon bahkan pada defilibrator. Ketika akhirnya, hampir secara ajaib, Shinpachi membuka matanya kembali, hari itu sudah terlewat jauh dengan tanggal yang tertera di kertas yang didapatnya dari Takasugi. Walau setelah itu kondisi tubuhnya semakin baik, Shinpachi semakin lesu, apalagi begitu tahu Takasugi tak pernah menjenguknya sekalipun. Jika bukan dari dorongan kakaknya, dibanding melewati proses terapi yang akhirnya memang bisa membantunya berjalan lagi, Shinpachi lebih memilih menyendiri di atap.

Sampai dua minggu lalu, Ginpachi datang menjenguknya.

"Kado, nih," ucap lelaki yang kemana-mana selalu membawa sekantong penuh permen itu, mengangsurkan sebuah kado mungil yang dilapisi dengan kertas bercorak ungu.

"Kado?" penasaran, Shinpachi mengocoknya terlebih dulu. Ulangtahunnya sudah terlewat jauh, siapa yang mau repot-repot menghadiahinya?

Ginpachi duduk di pinggir ranjang Shinpachi, dengan sebelah kaki ditekuk. "Muridku yang menitipkannya untukmu. Sepertinya dia kesal sekali kau tidak bisa datang."

Wajah Shinpachi kontan merona. "Takasugi- _san_ , ya?"

Ginpachi tersenyum, mengacak rambut Shinpachi. "Wah, sejak kapan kau jadi cepat tanggap begini?"

Tersipu, Shinpachi merobek kertas pembungkusnya. Yang pertama kali terlihat adalah sebuah kartu bertulisan tangan; _kalau-kalau kau kangen._

Tertawa, Shinpachi membuka kardus mungil itu. Sebuah MP3 Player lengkap dengan _headset_ nya, berwarna putih dengan dua garis biru melintang. "Apa, nih?" tanyanya, menimang benda mungil itu.

"Coba saja didengarkan," usul Ginpachi, mengulum permen.

Menurut, Shinpachi menusukkan pangkal _headset_ itu dan memasangnya di telinga.

Suara saksofon yang entah kenapa terdengar familiar mengalun lembut. Shinpachi tertegun. Ia menaikkan volumenya, berusaha mendengarkan permainan itu lebih jelas.

Selepas dua menit, musik berhenti. Terdengar suara batuk dan suara seperti buku—atau kertas yang dibuka, dan suara saksofon itu terdengar lagi; kali ini dengan lagu yang berbeda. Namun di pertengahan lagu, suara saksofon ini terhenti, dan suara batuk itu terdengar lagi—sepertinya rekaman ini dihentikan dengan kasar karena mendadak suara-suara itu terdengar terpotong. Baru kemudian suara saksofon itu terdengar lagi, kali ini menyelesaikan lagu itu.

Shinpachi baru akan mengangkat wajahnya saat ia mendengar suara familiar di rekaman itu, menyapanya santai.

" _Hei."_

Ginpachi menyalakan televisi, dan Shinpachi kembali tertunduk, memfokuskan pendengarannya pada rekaman itu.

" _Karena aku nggak tahu kapan ulangtahunmu, jadi kukirimkan ini sekarang."_

Shinpachi bisa _mendengar_ suara senyum Takasugi.

" _Jaga diri baik-baik, ya."_

Lalu rekaman itu terhenti.

Perlahan, Shinpachi melepaskan _headset_ -nya. Menarik ujung lengan baju Ginpachi pelan, lelaki berambut perak keriting itu menoleh.

"Gin- _san_ ," bisik Shinpachi. "Apa… aku boleh menemui Takasugi- _san_?" tanyanya serak.

Ginpachi menghela napas, mengelus puncak kepala Shinpachi lembut.

"Nanti," janjinya. "Dia pasti senang melihatmu lagi."

Sejak hari itu, Shinpachi rutin mengunjungi Tama di pusat rehabilitasi. Kemarin, ditemani Kondo, ia memilih ponselnya sendiri, dan mulai menyimpan beberapa nomor di dalamnya, termasuk nomor putri angkat Ginpachi, yang entah kenapa, wajahnya terlihat familiar.

[ _"Jaga diri baik-baik, ya."_ ]

Dan rekaman di MP3 Player itu terhenti.

Shinpachi mendongak, dan sebutir air mata jatuh ke pangkuannya.

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Uhhh. Gaje ya ;_;

Ini ceritanya ngealter cerita The Pied Piper—di antara anak-anak yang terpesona dan ngikut si pemusik, ada tiga anak yang tertinggal; satu tuli, satu buta, satunya lagi kakinya cacat. Selanjutnya bisa pakai ilmu cocoklogi masing-masing, ehe.

Anyway, thanks to **Moon Waltz** yang udah nge-held event ini lagi! I won't even started to write if it wasn't thanks to you /tebar bunga

Dan makasih juga buat readers yang udah bersedia mampir, terus juga rekan seperjuangan nulis yang micchan sayang sepenuh hati *tebarkan hati disini*

See ya 'v')/"

Much thanks,

takanashi misaki


End file.
